


Claire

by semax



Series: Living Latex [1]
Category: Bondage - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Forced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semax/pseuds/semax
Summary: Claire irritates her mother enough for a severe punishment using a new bondage entity called Living Latex





	Claire

You’ll wish you hadn’t embarrassed me.

That’s what rang through Claire’s mind all day, her mother had been VERY angry with her 20 year old daughter after she had ruined one of her paintings she had spent all week on. Claire didn’t do it on purpose, her mother had been painting in the conservatory but didn’t tell her daughter, Claire went to let the dog out and he bolted passed her and knocking the painting into a plant pot full of mud. Claire’s mother had tried to punish her before but trouble was that Claire was unusually kinky and couldn’t really be phased by anything. Spankings were a turn on for her, she just had to close her eyes and it could have been anyone else doing it, if she was kept to her room for time out then she could just touch herself and be away with her thoughts. 

She flicked out her long blond hair as it was caught in the neck of her crimson red jumper.

Claire walked up her street towards her house as she saw a car pulling away from it, her mother was single and wasn’t denying herself of male company so from time to time it wasn’t unusual to see different cars on her driveway. For some reason though this one felt different to her in her guts.

She opened her front door with her key and walked straight into the front room, calling out for her mum. No answer. She dropped her gym bag at the front door and led herself onto the couch, she stretched out her legs and was about to switch on the TV when her mum walked around the corner from the kitchen, holding a small green box with red ribbon on top.

“You finally managed to come home then I see?” her mother sarcastically asked her, Claire nodded and smirked, she kicked off her sandals and let her feet be free.

“A little gift from your male lovers?” she wittedly asked her mum and turned her attention back to the tv.

“No, this is from me to you.” Her mother held out the box to her daughter who stood up instantly.

“For…for me?” she asked again and walked towards her mother, eyeing her suspiciously. She nodded and held out the present to her daughter, Claire was expecting a punishment from her mum and whatever was in this gift was probably it.

She looked at the small box her present was in, it wasn’t much bigger than both her hands cupped together which made her even more suspicious. 

“Go open it in your bedroom.” Her mother cheerily told Claire and turned back towards the kitchen before her daughter could speak. Claire didn’t try and bother hiding what kind of kinky stuff she kept in her room, ball gags were displayed on her dressing table and restraints were attached to the four posts on her bedframe so she wondered if her mother would play on that?

Claire climbed the stairs and couldn’t take her wonder off the package, what kind of punishment could fit in this small box? She shook it close to her ear but found she couldn’t hear anything inside yet there was definitely some weight to it. Maybe she bought her a new gag? Maybe she was going to kept in chastity? Claire was a strong willed girl and didn’t really take to the whole being a submissive kind of thing, in fact she would say she was a mistress most of the time so if her mother WAS going to make her wear chastity then that would be a serious punishment yet…

Claire sighed as she walked into her room, used the heel of her foot to shut the door and slumped herself down on the double bed, she picked at the ribbon holding the box closed and looked around in her bedroom, she didn’t have many posters in there but there was a few from a couple of tv shows, she saw her closet door hadn’t been shut since she left in the morning, she could still see her vast collection of collars and leashes in different styles and variations of colours. Maybe her mum bought her a collar that said something degrading on it for her to be embarrassed about?

Oooh… she moaned to herself, humiliation was certainly one of her favourite kinks and just thinking about being made to wear maybe a collar that said Slut on it from someone who shouldn’t be doing that made her tingle. A shiver jostled down her spine and she kinda hoped that’s what her present was but then she remembered who got it for her, something her mother would never do.

Claire pulled one tag of the ribbon and the bow unravelled, she pulled it completely away from the box and tossed it in a crumpled fabric mess down the side of her bed against her lightly coloured wall. She lifted the top off the green box and peered inside, she dropped the top when she saw inside was a small black goo that looked like it was slivering around, when the light from her bedroom hit it the black mass appeared to look up at her.

She had no idea what it was but it looked harmless, she reached in and picked it up out of the box, she placed the empty box to her left on the bed and noticed a small card inside that was no bigger than a business card but it was black as well with silver letters on it that was hard to see in her bedrooms light. 

The mass slithered in her right hand, inspecting her palms and looked like it was sniffing her wrist, she chuckled and stood up to walk over to her desk lamp, flicking it on she held the card close to the light source and she could read the card a bit better but it took her lifting and tilting the card to read all the little letters.

“Dear Claire…” she read aloud, “Hope you annoy…nope, ENJOY…” she corrected herself. She was concentrating so hard on the small card and its ridiculous tiny hard to read letters that she wasn’t paying attention to the black goo in her hand that flattened itself against her skin and slithered up her arm, a long black slimy trail was left by what would have looked like a snail. It stopped halfway up her arm and inspected the mess it left behind, the trail grew sideways until it completely covered her lower arm.

“Hope you enjoy…sex dolls…” she was taken back by what was written, what did sex dolls and a black goo have in common she wondered to herself? “Because…” 

She looked over at the goo and screamed when she saw her beautiful skin had been coated by a sticky black substance, she tried to drop the black goo mass but it wouldn’t unstick from her, she tossed the card she had been reading onto the floor and tried to scratch at what was covering her skin but to no avail, she could feel the texture of it and it instantly reminded her of a latex cat suit she had although this one felt tougher and wouldn’t budge from her skin.

Everytime she scratched at her arm some of the black goo came with her hand and that too began growing and slithering her hand, across her arm and towards her chest, like something out of a nightmare she kept screaming and panicking. She scrapped her arm across her wardrobe but found it didn’t come off on the wood, it stuck fast to her skin like it was bonded to only her.

The black mass turned into six thin snakes and slithered underneath her clothes, she snatched her jumper off and tossed it into the corner of her bedroom, trying anything to get this thing off herself but it was acting like it’s only will was to coat her in itself.

“MUM!” she screamed out for her mother but no response, she could feel with every second that passed the black latex growing further and further over her body, she screamed again and again until her throat was coarse.

Her whole arms were covered now and she found it increasingly difficult to move them, she wasn’t able to get her top off but knew by sense that this creature was slithering around under her breasts, darted upwards and coated them completely in the black film. 

Claire fell to the floor with a loud thud as she tripped over her own feet in panic stricken fear, she tried to push herself up but her arms were rigid stiff, she wanted to cry as she was stuck on the floor with her legs still kicking and bucking. 

The black goo wasn’t so much as interested in her actual body so much as it seemed to be its job to coat her skin and nothing more, it snaked and slithered down her stomach and she was able to see it in hundreds of teeny tiny black strands crawling across her belly and down her denim shorts. She wanted to rip them off but no matter how much she tried she just couldn’t move a single muscle.

Claire twisted her head to one side and caught herself in the mirror, she could see the black goo was slithering down but also reaching upwards towards her neck, her mind raced with what would happen to her face! She tried desperately to move her upper body again, gritting her teeth and seething hard she was able to lift her right arm off the floor a few inches but she was truly exhausted from the effort and couldn’t move anymore, the goo had left her motionless and bound in the small prison in the world, her own body!

She gasped loudly as she felt the strands run down her panties and into her ass and pussy, she felt herself expand gradually and then stayed like that as the goo took control of her legs, she could just see it wrap around her toes and sealed itself, tears slipped from her eyes as she watched in the mirror the black mass had surfaced itself and sat on the side of her head.

“Please…” she begged it, maybe it would let her face stay.

For a few seconds of hope, the black mass looked over Claire’s body and almost as if inspecting its work, was it enough?

No!

Claire screamed again as it flattened over her face, her vision blacked out but she felt her hair being pulled through the skin suit and then popped out the top of her head in two pigtails. She gagged and choked as the mass forced its way into her mouth, forcing it open as wide as it could go and began lining the inside of her, her teeth were filled over and her cheeks turned to latex, her tongue was wriggling strongly until that was struck at the tip and almost instantly lined as well as becoming rigid at the bottom of her mouth.

Claire wanted to moan, that would have been fine but she found as she the mass slithered down her throat that she was muted dramatically, no whining anymore and no more moaning.

She could only lay motionless and silent. 

As if on cue from becoming mute her bedroom door opened, she couldn’t see who it was but she didn’t need to see to guess who it was.

“My sweet Claire.” Her mother cooed to her latex daughter, Claire’s body still looked like Claire but looked unmistakably like a sex doll, her blue eyes now wide and cartoon like while her mouth was wide open ready for anything to be pushed in. Her mother began undoing the last of the clothes that Claire hadn’t been able to get off, she tossed them into a heap in her closet which would have angered her daughter since she wanted that to be spotless. Her whole body was coated in the black latex now, her crotch now had two penetrating holes just like her mouth, her mother inspected her work and then spotted the card laying nearby.

“I don’t know if you got a chance to read the last part…” her mother said, “It said, I hope you enjoy sex dolls because you’re going to be one.”

Claire wanted to scream, cry and hit her mum all at the same time but again no sound came out and no movements were allowed.

“I was told this method lasts around a few days and then it’ll wear off…” 

Claire thought to herself she only needed to last a couple of days as a sex doll and then her punishment would be over….

“So I asked for the extra-long edition, all my friends are gonna have a great fortnight!” Her mother picked up the sex doll and carried her easily into her own bedroom. “Don’t worry Claire, you’re wipe clean.”


End file.
